


Dinner Rolls

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ummmm, so for the first time last night I discovered the quote discussing a cut scene in 'LaFleur' where James lifted Juliet onto the counter in the kitchen. Two things: 1) WHERE IS THIS FOOTAGE, DARLTON? 2) Of course I had to write something. I'm sure other people did too, you know, back when Elizabeth Mitchell originally reported this to EW.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dinner Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm, so for the first time last night I discovered the quote discussing a cut scene in 'LaFleur' where James lifted Juliet onto the counter in the kitchen. Two things: 1) WHERE IS THIS FOOTAGE, DARLTON? 2) Of course I had to write something. I'm sure other people did too, you know, back when Elizabeth Mitchell originally reported this to EW.

"I love you." She looks up at him, her gaze unwavering as her arms move around his neck. She smiles again when he does.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She loves the way he looks at her when he says it, the way his eyes never leave hers and the words roll off of his tongue. He tilts his head and she meets him halfway, kissing him gently until he deepens it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembers that there’s dinner rolls in the oven, but he makes a sound in the back of his throat that causes her to make one of her own, and she doesn’t give a damn about the bread. Her arms pull him closer, and suddenly he’s lifting her up. On instinct her legs wind around him and he sits her on the counter top.  
  
"Dinner," she murmurs against his mouth, and she smirks in amusement when he sweeps his arm behind her and pushes the vegetables she’s cut into the sink. Long fingers unbutton his shirt and push it away, but she still has to break their kiss to pull off the under shirt. She takes the opportunity to explore his neck, her teeth sometimes biting before her tongue soothes the sting. He isn’t idle during this, his hands skirting underneath her shirt to pull it up and over her head even as his fingers trail across her skin. He finds the clasp of her bra and snaps it loose, wasting no time in dropping his mouth to her breast and finding a nipple. His tongue circles it while her hand moves to the back of his head, holding him there. God, there was something she wanted to do but she can’t think of it now, not when his mouth is on her.  
  
His mouth switches breasts, giving the other the same attention when she remembers. Reaching down, she unzips and unbuttons his jeans to tug them down before her hand slips into his boxers. She finds him already hard, and as her hand wraps around him he groans against her chest. It’s enough to make him realize she’s still wearing pants so he unzips hers, then lifts her again for just a second so he can tug them down with her underwear. Turnabout is fair play, so he glides a finger over her clit, only slightly surprised to find her as aroused as she already is. His name leaves her mouth in a low gasp as he pushes a finger inside of her, then another just for the chance to be able to watch her fall apart.  
  
"James, oh, God..."  
  
He moves his fingers slowly, watching her face to know when to speed up or move harder. He knows for a fact that she’s never more beautiful than when they do this, whether it’s in bed or on the couch or on the damn kitchen counter. Her fingers are digging down into his shoulder and her lips part; the first sign that she wants more, and he moves faster as his mouth finds her pulse point. Her hands move to his back, fingernails lightly scraping as she presses herself against him. It’s the second tell, she’s close to coming, but this time he doesn’t give in. Instead, he moves away from her.  
  
Deep blue eyes snap open to focus on him as she pants softly. "What..." She doesn’t even have time to finish her complaint before he’s thrusting into her, pulling her hips closer to the edge of the counter. Her head falls back against the bottom edge of the cabinets as he moves, one hand gripping her thigh and the other holding onto the countertop. She’s giving just as well as she’s getting, and he decides this isn’t the time for slow and sweet. He moves hard against her, the way she’s crying out his name is driving him crazy, and he loses his rhythm for just a second. She whimpers and it cuts right through him, spurs him on as he moves with more purpose.  
  
Her stomach tightens; her legs anchor him against her body as she comes apart, hips grinding against his as she calls out his name. Her body falls forward against his as she holds on while he keeps thrusting, every movement making her shudder. When he comes he groans her name, burying his face in her neck and hair, and the smell of her, the shampoo, the lotion she uses and that basic scent of  _her_  makes everything even better. He reaches down to give her more, because his intent had been to see her face, and he’d been too caught up to watch her. Brushing his fingers over her clit again, he watches her as she tenses in surprise at the touch, back arching and jaw dropping. If he wasn’t so damn caught up in how beautiful she was, he would have tossed her a smug smirk, but instead he keeps watching her face until another orgasm makes her cry out his name. He gradually slows his movements before stopping completely and gathering her into his arms, pressing kisses up and down her collar bone.  
  
The oven timer goes off, and for a minute they don’t move, but suddenly she’s laughing against him. "Good timing."  
  
"Damn things would have burned," he decides, and they might anyway, because he’s not ready to let her go just yet.


End file.
